


Blessings

by teacupsandtealeaves



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overprotective Javert, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandtealeaves/pseuds/teacupsandtealeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert's always been a little wary of anyone coming near he and Valjean's adopted daughter, and now Marius wants permission to marry her? </p><p>Or, the one where Javert just wants to protect Cosette from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



> So this is for the Les Mis Summer Hols exchange, and I had all the fun writing it, and I hope it is enjoyed!

Javert had to keep reminding himself that Valjean had already given his blessing to Cosette in private. Marius hadn’t even tried to broach the topic yet, and dinner was over. He had sat nervously all through the meal, rosemary chicken and homemade mashed potatoes that Javert had burned himself more than once making.

It wasn’t his fault. Usually Valjean cooked, but he had been busy working on the soup he was making for Marius’s ill grandfather. So Javert had rolled up his sleeves, opened his husband’s cookbook, and tried. It hadn’t turned out half bad, aside from the blisters on his hands. 

But now he was sitting next to Valjean on the sofa, their hands casually intertwined. Comparing their posture to that of Cosette and Marius, Javert repressed a smile. It was his job as the police officer in the family to intimidate his daughter’s boyfriend. Especially when that boyfriend was very easily intimidated, as Marius was. He was sitting stiffly in one of the chairs, casting frantic glances at Cosette, who was carefully poised in the other, like a bird ready for flight.

He hadn’t wanted Cosette to date Marius in the first place. The boy had a rather odd way of courting her, having watched her silently for six months before ever saying a word. Valjean had noticed, pulling her away from the spot they were in. Marius had followed.

The first Javert had ever heard of Marius was a phone call from Valjean about Cosette’s ‘stalker.’ As it turned out, they were passing notes to each other like children in grade school, but Javert had never gotten over his slight mistrust of Marius. And now he was going to propose to their adopted daughter, who had been through so much heartbreak in the foster care system that Javert could hardly stand the thought of her leaving their house, where she was safe.

Marius still hadn’t said anything. Cosette unfolded herself from the chair carefully. “I’m going to go pour everyone some coffee.” With that she left the room, feet making barely any noise against the hard floor.

When she was gone, Marius finally opened his mouth. And shut it again. He did this several times before finally spluttering, “I want to marry Cosette.” 

Valjean nodded. “I’m aware.” 

Javert kept his mouth shut. Maybe this was best left to Valjean to handle. Valjean was far calmer now than Javert could ever hope to be about their daughter. 

“I’m doing everything all wrong,” Marius muttered. Louder, he said, “I love Cosette. We’ve been together for a year and a half and it only grows day by day. And I’d like to do this right and ask for your blessing.” A brief pause. “Both of you.”

“Cosette has known for a couple weeks that you both have mine,” Valjean said gently. Marius looked like a deer in headlights, and the careful tone Valjean had used didn’t seem to sooth his fear. 

He just stared at Valjean for a moment before nodding. “Thank you.” Both words sounded like questions, and Javert sighed quietly. Valjean had given his blessing, was that enough? No, of course not, because Marius turned his attention to Javert at that very moment. “I know we didn’t get off on quite the right foot, but will you allow me to marry your daughter?” 

Javert had to acknowledge that the kid had come pretty far. He had a bit of an obsession with history, which bled through into everything he did. He hadn’t done anything to hurt Cosette, although Javert was still wary. The start of their relationship had been secretive, and Javert didn’t like secrets. 

But he made Cosette smile almost every day, and anyone who could put a smile like that on her face, Javert couldn’t have too many problems with. “If you hurt her, I will personally put you in a prison cell that is one square meter in area. I’ll build you one. And you’ll never get out.” Valjean squeezed his hand gently, a reminder to look at the rest of Marius’s face instead of glaring directly into his wide blue eyes. The kid had turned white. “Yes, you have my blessing to marry Cosette.”

The white, ashen face split into a grin. “Thank you sir, and I swear I will never hurt Cosette as long as I live. She’s an angel and—” Marius started rambling about how much he loved Cosette, and Javert allowed himself a small smile. 

It wasn’t long after that Cosette came into the room and Marius turned red, snapping his mouth shut in a hurry. She carried a tray with four coffees on it. 

Valjean leaned forward and took a coffee first. “Thank you, Cosette. I think your dad and I are going to drink ours in the kitchen and give you two some privacy.” He tugged gently on Javert’s hand as he stood, and Javert followed his example.

As he picked up his coffee, he said, “You picked a good one, Cosette.” She blushed as Javert was pulled away by his husband.

In the kitchen, Valjean pressed a kiss to Javert’s lips. “You didn’t need to terrify the poor boy. You could have just said yes.”

“I had to see his reaction,” Javert responded. He took a sip of his coffee. “I cooked, so you can do the dishes.”

“Only if you dry them,” Valjean said with a small laugh. 

Javert saluted and picked up the towel as Valjean started running the water. In the living room, Cosette laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
